The Glitch (EBF5)
The Glitch is an optional boss encountered in . It is an error in the Devourer's simulated universe that has somehow gained consciousness and become self aware. Overview The glitch operates similarly to its previous appearance, with the main differences being that it can now use more than one skill and the smaller glitches it summons are now a distinct foe with its own bestiary entry instead of lower level versions of itself. Appearance The Glitch itself appears as a garbled mass of rapidly flashing sprites and error messages, while its smaller counterparts look like broken versions of the Gray Pixel and Green Pixel foes' battle sprites. How to Reach As the player progresses through the game, four glitch zones will become available in No Man's Land, Hope Harbor, the Mystic Woods, and the Frozen Valley; the smaller glitches can be found in them. Completing all four of them will unlock the final glitch zone in Redpine Town, where the Glitch can be fought. The Glitch will respawn after being defeated and returning to the glitch zone, which is useful if it was not captured during the initial battle with it. Statistics The Glitch Small Glitches Despite sharing the same bestiary entry, the green and gray versions of the small glitch actually have different stats: the green ones have negative Defence and the gray ones negative Magic Defence. Having a negative defensive stat causes them to take negative damage of that type, which given their 200% resistance to every element means non-elemental damage will heal them and elemental damage will damage them as if they had 0% resistance. Attacks and Abilities |Acc2 = 300% |Notes2 = Immediately followed by parts 2, 3, and 4. Summons a small glitch. Has 100% status chance on hard and epic difficulties. |Attack3 = AoE part 2 |Target3 = All |Type3 = -- |StatusChance3 = 50% |StatusStrength3 = 2 |StatusIcon3 = |Acc3 = 300% |Notes3 = Has 100% status chance on hard and epic difficulties. |Attack4 = AoE part 3 |Target4 = All |Type4 = -- |StatusChance4 = 50% |StatusStrength4 = 2 |StatusIcon4 = |Acc4 = 300% |Notes4 = Has 100% status chance on hard and epic difficulties. |Attack5 = AoE part 4 |Target5 = All |Type5 = -- |StatusChance5 = 50% |StatusStrength5 = 3 |StatusIcon5 = |Acc5 = 300% |Notes5 = Has 100% status chance on hard and epic difficulties. |Attack6 = Back |Target6 = Single (backup) |Power6 = Max int |Type6 = -- |Element%6 = 100% |Element6 = Random |Acc6 = 99999% |Crit6 = 0% |RdF6 = 0% |Notes6 = Summons a small glitch before attacking and a second one after attacking. Deals 2147483647 damage, regardless of stats.|Attack7 = Front 2|Target7 = Single|Power7 = Max int|Acc7 = 99999%|Crit7 = 0%|RdF7 = 0%|Notes7 = Can also be used by small glitches. If used by boss spawns a small glitch and has a 50% chance of spawning another. Deals 2147483647 damage, regardless of stats.}} Strategy Like its previous appearance, The Glitch can only be hurt by nonelemental damage. However, it may not always be possible to hit it and its smaller glitches with a single multi-target attack if the attack is of a type that the small glitches will take negative damage from. However, it is extraordinarily vulnerable to all stat debuffs, which will greatly amplify the amount of damage it will receive and also aid in capturing it, should the player wish to do so. As before, Morale and Auto-Revive are powerful assets when fighting it but they must now be used in conjunction with Dispel resistance; otherwise The Glitch can simply dispel the effects and let the small glitches finish you off. It will also attempt to interfere with the party's ability to fight it by inflicting a combination of Confuse, Disable, and Doom that will essentially render non-resistant party members unable to cure themselves of the effects of Doom. Summons These foes can be captured and used as summons. They use a very powerful magic attack that deals damage of a random element and inflicts random status effects, with the Glitch's version being more powerful, targeting all foes, and temporarily changing the weather to Glitchy. The attack's elemental degree is much higher than 100%, meaning that even foes with a slight resistance to the chosen element will be healed by it, but it will deal massive damage if it hits an elemental weakness. |Acc = 300% |Crit = 10% |RdF = 10%}} |Acc = 300% |Crit = 10% |RdF = 10%}} Trivia * The Glitch's death animation looks like the player's computer is crashing. * The phrases "I AM ERROR" and "ERR MISSINGNO" can both be seen in The Glitch's idle animation. These are references to Zelda II: The Adventure of Link and the Missingno glitch in Pokemon. See Also * The Glitch (EBF4) Category:Epic Battle Fantasy 5 Category:Foes Category:Bosses